The Challenge
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "I've never been any person of romance, or love or any of that. Affection is most certainly not my thing but I don't know… I have all these strange feelings, some which are not of anger or disgusts towards you. I do not know what to make of them but, they are what stopped me that night. From taking you in, and from taking my life." Javert confessed. ... Warnings and stuff inside.


A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize about my grammar errors in my Les Miserables: One Day More. I don't think I'll be fixing them anytime soon though and I'm probably not going to continue that story. I'm sorry. I don't really have time for it nor the ideas to continue the story and would rather focus on my other stories… BUT, I have written this in exchange. It can act as a sequel type thing to One Day More or a standalone one-shot. So hopefully with that being said, my Les Mis readers aren't mad at me and will enjoy this, lol. I'm not saying I'm giving up on Les Mis completely, I just however do not have time for long stories associated with this movie right now. More than likely anything from now on will be one-shots when the ideas hit me… So yeah, again, sorry!

Pairing: Jean/Javert.

Warning: Contains explicit content such as cursing and slash. Please turn back now if you do not wish to read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Les Mis, although… I'd be a happy girl if I could own Javert!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jean made his way down the streets of the town, glancing at what the market had to offer as to not seem all that suspicious. Yet, the things that the people had to sell were the least of his concern. No. He was looking for a person – a man, Javert to be more specific. For you see, his last visit with Cosette and Marius put a theory as to why he was seeing the man. They had told him they had seen him once or twice too… Jean wouldn't have thought much of it, only there was no reason for them to see the man; if the man was really dead. The pieces to the puzzle just didn't fit and the only other explanation was in fact the opposite of what Jean had originally thought.

Today he was going to see which was truth… And perhaps if it was the latter, Javert would wish he had died that day.

Now, it wasn't like Jean to feel anger easily, nor seek a form of revenge but being lied to was something he didn't take kindly to, especially from the man he secretly hoped he would see again after the battle… Actually see him physically and maybe – just maybe they could continue their game of cat and mouse.

Jean had grown to like the chase and how easy it was to deceive Javert. He was sure those times angered the officer on a high scale and it was amusing to him when he thought back on it… Javert would never learn, he used to tell himself. Jean was sure he had been the first to evade the brilliant officer for so long and such a thing was a joy in itself...

What they had, it was different. They were equal, sometimes surpassing the other briefly but still equal at the end of the day. Jean had been determined not to be caught, just as Javert was determined not to fail… Only, he did fail the night he supposedly taken his life. Jean had finally broke down, was ready to put an end to their silly little game and surrender… It puzzled him that Javert would pass such a thing up by taking his life. Pride, maybe? That's all Jean could come up with and that was Javert's problem. His pride and reputation. But, couldn't he just lie and say his hard work of a chase had paid off, that he'd caught Jean finally?

Jean's thought about that too and he wouldn't have said differently. But, Javert didn't look like the kind of man to lie. He had his own justice and view of what wasn't and was sin. And maybe his views were right and Jean's where wrong. After all, his crimes still stood, he was still a criminal regardless of what he's done to gain God's forgiveness. The law wasn't God, they had their own system of judgment and within that system, he'd be a criminal for as long as he lived.

And honestly, Jean didn't mind that, and he was ready to go back with Javert. It's just, there was always somebody, somewhere, needing something… Needing him when no one else was there to save them and if Jean turned a blind eye to that, then it would be a crime and sin he could not live with. He had his morals too, just like Javert.

Jean's was to help anyone in need…

Javert's was not to be seen as weak, nor have things just handed down to him. He worked hard for his success and it was something he valued – more than his life. Yet, he couldn't be dead. Not over that. They could've easily just picked up from where they left off the next day – of Javert hunting him, not this vice versa crap that made Jean uneasy and aggravated and so many things he hadn't felt before… Was he actually missing Javert through it all?

No… Couldn't be… What reason did he have to miss Javert?

Jean sighed, giving a shake of his head. That was just foolish! They were enemies, nothing more. **Nothing**. So, why the hell did it feel like a whole lot of something? That was just one more thing to frustrate him…

Jean found himself lost in his thoughts again, nearly overlooking the one thing he was out here for… The quick glance of a familiar face ahead in the crowd of people snapped him out of his thoughts just to remind him his reason for stalking the streets.

Without hesitation, Jean pushed his way through the people, determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

He had a pretty good guess Javert was still here. After all, if he wasn't and he wished to be seen by Jean, that moment right there proved it. He would've have been nearly hidden within the crowd.

"Javert!" Jean called, when the crowd had thinned out and he had a better view of the male.

Said man glanced over his shoulder at the name called. He wasn't expecting anyone he's known, especially Jean Valjean but I-be-damned, there was the fugitive trailing behind him!

Shocked and hoping that he could disappear out of sight from Jean, he took off running ahead of the younger.

"Wait, come back, I want to talk!" Jean exclaimed, continuing to follow behind the former officer. Javert showed no signs of slowing down or coming to a stop though, and that only made Jean all the more irritated. What exactly was the man hiding to do all of this? To fake his death, to run when confronted… Javert was no coward! So why run now, why not stay and face yet another challenge? What was he so afraid of?

How strange it felt, how Jean was now chasing Javert through the streets… Through buildings even! Until… Finally, Javert was stupid enough to corner himself in an alley way and unlike Jean, Javert wasn't able to act fast enough to find a way out of it nor did he have the resources one would need if they were attempting to climb on top of the roof like he once done.

Javert stood there, glancing from the wall, to Jean who stood in the entrance. The younger took a moment to catch his breath, then he glared up to Javert, with a predatory look in his eye that Javert use to have.

The older naturally backed up as Jean came closer. Of course it was no use and only put him directly against the cold stone wall.

"You're alive." Jean stated the obvious. "You lied!" He nearly snarled.

Javert swallowed deeply.

It wasn't every day the man found himself nervous, in fact it never happened until recently, until that night… Until everything hit him at once and he couldn't face Jean with all that he thought… Felt.

"Why did you lie?" Jean asked, hands now gripping in the man's jacket. He was mere inches from Javert's face, his green eyes dangerous.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." Javert finally answered, mustering a glare in return to Jean's own.

Oh, how Jean longed to throw a good punch at him for that remark. Or perhaps slam him against the wall… Anything, anything to gain a sound of pain out of him just to tame the fury. Yet, violence wasn't something he would resort to – unless Javert tried something and he absolutely had to. Javert didn't seem armed though… Strange seeing that sword of his wasn't with him…

"Javert," Jean growled. "Do you know what you've done? I thought I was going mad! Seeing you every where… I didn't know what to make of it… Why were you lying, hiding? WHY?!" He demanded to know.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Not that Javert would tell him. No. He was determined not to do that, even now that he was confronted and everything was rushing back to him.

Jean's grip briefly tightened around Javert's jacket, before he finally released the man. "I wouldn't understand, would I? Well, you at least owe me an explanation to all the times I have seen you, thinking you were dead… Thinking I was losing my mind… Thinking… So many things…" Jean trailed off. "Why were you there? You where everywhere I was …. Why?" He asked suddenly, finding it strange that he had seen him nearly every time he's went out and Cosette or Marius had only seen him a few times.

Javert sighed, his eyes meeting the brick road. "I cannot say."

Jean's eyes narrowed in frustration, and he took hold of Javert again, pushing him further into the wall if that was possible. "Why not? What's so bad that fearless Javert can't admit?"

A low growl vibrated at the back of Javert's throat as he glanced back to Jean. "Haven't I been humiliated enough? Have you not stripped me of enough pride that night?... Yet, here you are demanding more out of me."

"I haven't done a thing to you." Jean said, so close that his breath brushed against Javert's skin. "I gave myself up, you did not take that chance but instead decided to carry out something childish."

"What man wants to just be handed down his prize?! What feeling of self satisfaction would I get out of such things if I did not work for it?" Javert retorted.

"Do you not think? You worked for it, for years upon years you worked for it! Surely you are not that blind."

Javert gritted his teeth. "It's not just that."

"THEN WHAT?!"

The yell startled Javert, and he flinched. It was unlike Jean to be so aggressive or perhaps he was used to the tables being turned; when he was the one doing the shouting.

"What more have you to lose Javert if you tell me?" Jean asked, in a more subtle matter.

"Who I' am, what I believe in, what I have left." Javert answered simply.

"And who is that Javert, wasn't justice and law all you had?"

"You have nerve to ask such things! There is more to me than just the law… Things I have repressed. I' am a man none the less; I just do not act upon the things those lower than myself do." And that was all Jean would get out of him. Nothing more, he swore to the heavens nothing more.

Jean took a step back, his grip loosening in Javert's jacket. He supposed that was as much of a confession as any that maybe, just maybe what's happened between them has come to more than just enemies. Perhaps that was Javert's way of saying he was lonely, Jean was like a friend… Or was Jean just thinking too deeply into this? Yet, a part of him did hope that a bond of sorts did form between them.

"I never saw you as any different, inspector. You're human, just like me and the rest. As humans we fail in life and we also feel. We cannot be ashamed of that." Jean stated, sneakily trying to press for more out of Javert.

"You still do not understand and I do not expect you to." Javert retorted.

"I do not understand?" Jean repeated, thinking it through. "Of course I might not understand it fully! Because you're giving me little to work with. What's so dark Javert that you must keep it a secret? Are we no longer enemies, can't we be friends?"

"No!" Javert snapped. "I could never befriend such a man!"

"You are no different than I! We came from the same world, same God! The job that so defied you different here on this earth is no more. If you thought you were above me, well now you are at my level once more." Honestly, Jean didn't mean to argue back with the man. But Javert only continued to anger him and push him to that. He couldn't just sit back and say nothing!

"That is not my reasoning! And what is, are things I cannot speak of out in public." Javert spoke.

"Alright…" Jean paused briefly. "I challenge you. I challenge you to be a man and come out with it. Tonight… I believe you can find me where I'll be, inspector." And there he went, calling the man by his former title again. It would be a hard habit to break though, and maybe Jean did not want to. Maybe Jean still saw Javert as an inspector, his inspector; finding out things about him that no one else could.

Javert scoffed at that, with a laugh. "A childish challenge."

"A challenge none the less. You like to prove you're a man that can overcome any, well then this should be no different." Jean smirked faintly.

Javert clenched his jaw. A step ahead again… Just like old times.

"Fine." Javert agreed.

Jean's smile softened. "Until then, Javert." He turned, leaving the alley without further word.

Javert breathed a sigh of relief when the man left. Now, he was just left to his thoughts and how he would approach this newly formed challenge between them.

* * *

Javert stood at the door, staring at the oak within the darkness. This was the right place, he's been here before of course and he was sure of it. He just… He was uncomfortable with this. It wasn't a feeling of dread or saying he should turn back. Jean wasn't dangerous, unless provoked. No. This was different. This involved a heart, emotion and all that stuff Javert tried to hide and deny.

He didn't want to do this but pride told him he would and he'd go in there, get through it, unfazed. He'll say what he wants and walk out. After all, he'd have no obligation to stay after he confessed to why he's acted in such ways. It'll be fine, there's nothing to this.

Just as he went to knock on the door, it opened. He was somewhat surprised to see Jean standing there. So what, did the man predict the future now or had he been standing here too long with his thoughts and Jean had saw him somehow?

"I knew you'd come, Javert, and I saw you as you made your way to the door… You were taking a while to knock, so I figured I would just go ahead and greet you." Jean said with a smile, seemingly answering the question in Javert's head.

"If you don't mind, can we just get this over with?" Javert asked.

"Of course, come in." Jean answered, stepping aside and holding his hand out, motioning for the man to enter.

Javert merely gave a nod and walked inside.

"Take a seat." Jean ordered softly, as he strolled over towards the sofa. Javert raised an eyebrow but followed him anyway and took his place beside Jean.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Jean asked, throwing Javert off guard.

"I suppose it is." The older answered.

What was this? What happened to getting to the bottom of things? Javert was all prepared to admit and get everything over with and leave… Not beat around the bush with this small chit-chat. What reason did Jean have to stall him? It wasn't like he was going to choke out any confessions.

"I presume the walk here was pleasant?" Jean continued.

"Valjean." Javert started. "Our agreement."

"Ah, right!" Jean grinned. "But why must we rush it? We have all night! Let's enjoy this moment we have never gotten with one another." Jean stated, unconsciously inching closer to Javert.

The former inspector noticed and scooted on down. "I'd rather not." He said coldly.

"Alright, and why not? Why can't we be friends Javert?"

"Because," Javert swallowed deeply. "Of the things that it could lead to." He answered through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, unsure.

Javert sighed. "Valjean, I didn't erase myself from this world because you were the one to give up and agree to go… I did so because I never would've been able to take you back to such a place."

"I see." Jean sort of understood… Javert had a soft spot for him after all?

"Within that day, the lines of right and wrong crossed. I was unsure of what to do at first but I couldn't take you back." Okay, so Javert was going around in circles and things weren't coming out as smoothly as he'd hoped but he was finding himself nervous now and his thoughts were scrambled.

When was the last time that happened? Ah that's right, never! Not until Valjean came into his life again…

"Javert, you did not have to do what you did just for that matter." Jean stated.

"I thought I did…. Because… Because I…" Shit, this was harder than he originally thought and the way Jean was staring up at him expectantly wasn't helping anything either.

"I've never been any person of romance, or love or any of that. Affection is most certainly not my thing but I don't know… I have all these strange feelings, some which are not of anger or disgusts towards you. I do not know what to make of them but, they are what stopped me that night. From taking you in, and from taking my life." Javert confessed.

Jean cocked his head to the side somewhat. "From taking your life?"

"Yes, I was going to do it but there was this thing… This need… I had to make sure you were alright." Javert replied, with a frown. He thought admitting to what you felt was suppose to help you feel better, that wasn't the case with him at all. He still felt as if the world's burden was on his shoulders. He was not satisfied.

Jean sighed softly. "I get it now."

"What is it then? Because I do not like what is going on." Javert said with a glare. He didn't. It was odd and new and something he was so unused to. "I need to know h-"To his surprise, Jean placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"I said I get it. There is no need to further explain." Jean said with a soft grin. "And I know just the thing you need to put the uneasiness to rest…" He trailed off, letting his hand rest on Javert's leg. Jean leaned in, and before Javert had time to react, the man's lips were placed to his.

Javert's eyes went wide. He was not expecting that! Therefore, when he had processed what had happened, he pushed the other away.

"That is not what I meant!" Javert exclaimed.

"But, everything you said implies that you think of me as a woman would think of a man." Jean reminded.

A deep blush crossed Javert's face. "That is not true! Not within that order! And who said you had to kiss me? I didn't ask for that. I just wanted to come here, tell you my reason and leave…"

Jean smiled. "My apologizes Javert, let me rephrase that… You see me as a man would see a woman."

"That does not help!" Javert retorted, although that was more truth… Because yes, there was a difference in Javert's eyes. He refused to be seen in any way like a woman.

"So it is true?" Jean asked.

Javert glanced off to the side briefly. "Perhaps… But that does not give you any right to jump right in."

"I got my own reasons and those are that, the first time I felt such a thing, I realized it too late and lost her. I do not want to wait around and lose you too." Jean admitted.

"Lose me too? How long have you been feeling this for me?" Javert asked.

Jean shrugged. "I do not know. I suppose it's been quite a while. I didn't know what to make of them really. I never felt such things towards a man so strongly but I suppose there's just something about you, inspector." Jean answered and he was close again.

"I should be on my way." Javert attempted to stand. However, Jean took hold of his arm, keeping him where he was.

"Or you can stay the night and we continue to explore this?" Jean suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Javert weakly fought back.

"I promise you Javert, it does not have to lead to anything if you do not want it to." Jean assured.

"That's not really something I take joy in…" Javert stated.

"And why not, have you even done it?"

Javert growled softly. "Yes, once. It was an awful experience… She-"

"I'm not a girl Javert, things are different." Jean interrupted. "Just give it a try." He continued.

"You won't say a word to anyone, not even that daughter of yours?" Javert had to make sure. Of course Jean wouldn't tell just **anyone**, but Cosette was another story. Javert did not trust Jean with her nor her with that brat husband...

"I promise to you, I won't tell a soul." Jean answered, grinning.

"Alright…" How bad could it be? After all, Jean was the reason he still lived, he might as well indulge in the man within the privacy of Jean's house. "The bed room though. If we are to do this, I at least want it to be comfortable this time."

"I would want it no other way." Well, actually Jean could think of several ways within the moment, but those were experiences he could put off until later, if they were to do this again. "Follow me." He said, standing to make his way toward the bed room.

Javert took a deep breath before following behind. His original plan of just admitting what he felt and leaving suddenly became so much deeper and complicated… Hell, he wasn't even sure if he remembered how this act between two people worked! And Jean was right, he was no woman… How do men go about it exactly? Did Jean know? Was he with a man before? No… Fantine, he said she was the only one he felt anything for… But, Javert did not love the woman he tried with; in fact she was a mere stranger, catching him in a time of drunken weakness.

He shook his head, he was thinking too deeply into this.

"Now, just lay back and enjoy yourself." Jean softly spoke, after he had taken the man's hand in his and led him over to the bed within his room.

"Wait just a minute, who says you are to control where this goes?" Javert questioned quickly, glaring towards the man.

"Javert, I will only go as far as you want me to. Say stop and I will." Jean said.

"No, I will not let another over me." Javert fought back.

Jean sighed. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, of course." How different can it be exactly? Just… There were different parts to touch, one less place to insert your cock… Not really that different at all. Javert could find his way around.

"Alright, here is a new challenge for you…" And there it was, Jean's confident and amusing smirk that Javert has come to hate and like at the same time.

Jean then leaned in close to the man, so to whisper his continuation of words.

"Make me scream your name and then, will I forgive you for faking your death."

Javert gulped, shuddering at the way the words flowed so smoothly off of Jean's lips and how the man's warm breath against his neck made his skin crawl.

"Challenge accepted." Javert said, once he fought the blush off and remembered what it was like to talk again.

"Wonderful."

The former inspector could feel the younger's lips so close to his jaw line. It was torturous and he not only expected a kiss after the statement but he wanted it.

Jean pulled away though, stepping back from him, earning a growl from Javert.

Such a tease…

"But for right now, you just watch inspector." Jean ordered, as he slipped out of his jacket. Instead of carefully placing it on the coat rack within the room like he normally done, he let it fall to the floor without care.

The command wasn't hard for Javert to take, nor was hearing that damned title… It was nothing, a far off thing as he witnessed the show before him, as each layer of clothing Jean began to shed.

After the coat, came the shirt. Jean went about it slow, purposely and although the pace began to irritate Javert, it also excited him.

At least Jean had the man's eyes locked on him, following his hand as it undone each button one by one. Javert wouldn't have looked away if the night sky started falling outside. He was entranced.

The white fabric fell, finally, revealing a sight that had Javert's heart beating faster.

Jean was as well toned as he might have been all those years ago, neither was Javert… Age takes a toll on any creature and strips them a little of their glory. But none the less, Jean still had a nice form to him… Slender frame, with a bit of muscle still there and of course, scars.

Javert tried to over look those… Images they carried with them was not the thing to be brought up at a time like this.

Jean picked up on his hesitation towards it though and he merely smiled. "Javert, you're going to have to touch me and kiss me… You have to put your shame aside."

"I know." Javert tried not to frown.

"Okay, I'm just checking." Jean said, ridding himself of his shoes. His hands then went to his trousers. He didn't let them fall right away. Just like with his shirt, he slipped the trousers down slowly.

Javert's gaze was locked on how far down they went. It seemed as if it were taking Jean forever to get the damn things off! But that was Jean's plan, he guessed. That didn't change the fact it was damn near unbearable though.

Once fully undressed, Jean made his way back over to the former inspector, taking his place in Javert's lap and started to kiss him as his hands went to unbutton the man's jacket. It didn't take him long and he slipped it off, throwing it behind him on the floor.

Next to go was Javert's shirt, of which to Jean's surprise; Javert was already undoing before he could even start.

Jean chuckled, breaking their kiss. "I see someone's finally allowing themselves to get into this."

"Tsk…" Javert scoffed.

"Lay back, so I can finish undressing you." Jean ordered.

"Not happening, Valjean." Javert retorted. "I can do that myself, thank you very much."

"But, it's more intimate if you allow your lover to help." Jean fought back.

"One step at a time Valjean. I'm not ready for the things you are." Javert reminded.

Jean sighed softly. "Alright." He moved to sit on the bed.

Javert stood, and began to finish undressing himself. He too went slow, but just for the sake that he was rather shy to be doing this in the first place.

"My, my. You're still a catch." Jean grinned when Javert was completely naked and Javert blushed faintly and grumbled something inaudible.

This whole thing felt weird to him but he also felt that if he didn't go through with it, he'd have a regret of sorts and wonder what could have happened.

"I'm nothing special to look at… Just an ordinary man now." Javert replied, approaching the bed again.

"You've always been just an ordinary man to me. I told you I have never seen you any different." Jean said once more, lying back onto the bed as Javert climbed over him.

"Yeah, you're the only one who's said that." Javert admitted, his blue eyes meeting Jean's green. "You're the only one that hasn't expected so much of me…" He muttered, and a hand started to wander down Jean's body, Javert's finger tips just barely touching along the skin and scars.

Javert's gaze went down, following the movement of his fingers and watching how Jean shivered under the touch.

It was intriguing, fascinating how he had that effect on a person.

It wasn't long after that Jean's hands went up to explore Javert's body, taking in every line of muscle and the scars he carried too. Jean didn't know the story behind Javert's, but he'd like it if the man was to tell him one day… He wanted Javert to share who he was with him and not think everything must be kept locked away.

Javert flinched, glaring back down at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I merely want to make you feel good and show you there's more to life than what you've grown use to." Jean calmly said, wrapping one arm around Javert's neck, urging him gently to lean in closer.

Javert allowed him to do so, and Jean kissed him again, softer than previously.

"You can enjoy yourself and love too Javert, just like anyone else." Jean whispered, pulling away slightly.

"You're thinking a good ways there into the future, aren't you Valjean?" Javert asked. He wasn't sure on love, not in the slightest and that would take time for him to even consider. This wasn't love anyway… Couldn't be love. Had to be just a need, a want, nature… Not love.

"Yes, I just want you to know you're entitled to such things." Jean answered with a smile.

"Maybe it all scares me." Javert replied, looking away from Jean.

"That's alright; I'll help you through, if you want me to." Jean suggested.

Javert pondered that thought… It was funny, really. The man he's chased after, the criminal was the one that stepped up and offered things no one else has before… Jean treats him different than the world…

"We'll see Jean." Javert said, looking back towards him and Jean was grinning wider than before.

"What?" Javert asked suspiciously.

"Nothing… You just, you called me by my first name and I like that… Sounds good coming from you." Jean answered, smiling.

For the first time, Javert allowed himself to smile just the slightest. "It's something I will have to get use to."

Jean only nodded in understanding.

Javert had nothing more to say as he continued to take in the feel of Jean's body, his fingers now grazing along the man's inner thigh.

Jean shuddered when Javert had came close to his member.

Curious as to what reaction he'd get out of Jean, he took hold of the man's cock, and started slow strokes.

Before Jean could think, a moan left him. He wasn't expecting Javert to do such a thing so soon.

Javert smirked to himself. He liked that sound, he wanted more… Thus, he continued with the strokes, going a bit faster. And just as he wanted, he earned more moans out of the man underneath him.

Maybe this could be fun after all.

"O-oh Javert… Maybe you know what you're doing after all…" Jean muttered through moans.

And that was all it took for Javert to gain confidence in this.

As the former officer continued with his actions, Jean reached down to take hold of his wrist, bringing his hand up to his face. Jean's lips parted, and he took two of Javert's fingers into his mouth.

Javert shot him a glare, but surprisingly did not say anything to the man now sucking on his fingers. Perhaps, he was finally relaxing and becoming more open minded to this.

"You're a professional at this, how often have you done it?" Finally, Javert asked. He couldn't help himself. He had to ask, otherwise it would eat away at him through this and that would certainly hinder his performance, even he knew that.

Jean pulled the older's fingers out of his mouth, as he pondered the question for a few moments. "Not often. Of course I was stripped 19 years of my life and could not do much within that time..." He muttered, giving a lick between Javert's fingers that nearly made the older man shiver. "Before that though, it wasn't many, mostly learnt what hurt and what felt good from the first man I was with and trusted."

Javert nearly growled at the last bit. The first man Jean trusted huh? Was Jean in love with whoever that was? Why did Javert even care?! That was long before he knew Jean even existed! And yet, he found himself envious... And wanting to know more, even if it wouldn't be good for him.

"Interesting." The former officer merely said, his strokes slowing down.

"Shall we continue with this?" Jean asked, as if sensing his mood.

"Yes." Javert didn't even need to think on it.

"Alright, do you know what to do now?" Jean asked.

Javert immediately blushed. "No..." He confessed.

Jean chuckled softly. "That's fine..." He trailed off, gently pushing Javert's hand back. "You'll use your fingers first, otherwise it's going to hurt. You can't use both at first either, that'll hurt too."

"Alright." Javert nodded, bringing his hand down between Jean's legs when the man further spread them. Javert didn't need no further instruction on what he must do, and although the thought of repulse came to him, it was no time for him to back out.

The older man drew in a sigh, before settling the battle in his head and pushing such thoughts away, as he slowly started to work the first finger in.

What a weird sensation that was to him! He wanted to pull back immediately but he fought the urge. No, he would do this.

A groan had left the man underneath him, breaking him of his thoughts once more. This didn't seem to be discomforting to Jean, in the least - although Javert knew it had to be a bit strange to feel such a thing again after years upon years of not having it.

Cautiously did Javert begin to thrust his finger into the younger, just to make sure he didn't cause any discomfort anyhow.

It was anything far from that though. Within no time was the room filled with the younger's low, soft moans. It wasn't nearly close to the scream he was challenged to gain, but it was something Javert actually come to enjoy hearing.

As Javert slipped the second finger in, beginning a scissoring motion, he brought his other arm up beside Jean, using it to keep himself balanced as he leaned in to willingly kiss the man upon the lips. It was an impulse, one he wouldn't have been able to tame until he done that and boy when he did... It was like a grand accomplishment.

Within that kiss, this became real, this wasn't a challenge anymore. As cliché as it sounded, this was sparks flying, hearts beating faster, two souls becoming one. This was not sex, not lust entirely. This was love-making, intimacy; all the things Javert never dreamed he could obtain with anyone.

Jean's arms draped around Javert's neck, as he kissed the man back. It was passionate, even if Javert's had been soft and unsure at first.

Their eyes closed briefly, and all there was to take in was the feel of this, the desire from one being to the next; and to hear one another's breathing. Javert couldn't avoid this. He could fight like hell to from the start but what is fate cannot be escaped...

Their lips parted slightly, Javert's still lingering over Jean's as they looked back at each other again. Javert sighed low but it wasn't a sigh Jean's heard many of times. It wasn't irritated, it was content.

Jean didn't find the need to say a thing, merely smiled before his lips were back on Javert's again.

Javert took it a step further this time, licking over the man's lips. Jean granted his tongue it's entrance and surprisingly, Javert was good at leading his own tongue in a playful war... Who'd taught the former officer how to kiss, he wondered.

How or who wasn't something to be concerned with at this moment. They could ask such things later, if Javert stayed. Surely he would though. As heartless as he had seemed, he didn't strike Jean as the kind of man who'd leave right after.

A moment of this passed, before Javert withdrew his fingers, and again his lips parted from Jean's. "Are you ready?" He asked, just wanting to make sure.

Jean smiled again. "Yes."

Javert gave a nod and reached down between them, taking hold of his member and lining it up with the younger's entrance and carefully pushed in, taking it slow and inch by inch.

Jean's finger nails dug slightly into Javert's shoulders and his teeth clenched, suppressing a groan. It was mildly discomforting.

Javert didn't move right away, when he was fully inside of the other man. He gave him some time to adjust and for he himself to get used to such a feeling. Not that it didn't feel good, because God; did it. But, still it was something foreign.

A sigh left Javert - like earlier. Jean was still tight, and warm around his erection and damn Javert felt as if this moment was as close to heaven as one could get on earth... Even if before he'd been completely against this.

Then, Javert started to thrust into him, slowly and a moan left his throat. He never would've imagined such a sinful thing could feel so right and be so pleasing.

Jean pulled Javert down closer once more, kissing the man and silencing their moans. And Javert brought a hand down between them again, and took Jean's member back in hand - stroking him firmly as he moved into the man faster.

Everything in Javert begged him to let go of his control, but he couldn't. There was a part of him that definitely did not want to hurt Jean. Therefore, as agonizing as it was, he had to be patient.

"J-Javert... Mm..." Jean groaned, his nails raking at Javert's skin when the man had broken the kiss to his lips in order to move down to his neck.

Javert's nibbles tickled at first, as they started out gentle but after the first few, his nips grew more aggressive and possessive. Then Javert began to suck on his neck, surely marking him.

"You're doing quite well..." Jean muttered, through his sounds of pleasure.

Javert merely smirked to himself, now kissing along his neck, back up to the man's jaw.

Perhaps that woman from all those years ago was useful. Due to that forceful experience, he wasn't completely clueless on everything within this situation.

With assurance that Jean was now well adjusted and use to this once more, Javert thrust into him quite fast, as his kisses to the man's lips grew more demanding and lusty.

Jean just barely managed to keep up with the older as he was brought closer and closer to the climatic end of this.

Javert now growled and grunted occasionally as his thrusts became more erratic. He wasn't far away himself.

"Je-Jean," Javert said, after a groan. "I'm about to-"

"I know, just let it happen, don't pull away." Jean replied.

Javert didn't have time to make sure of the answer before it happened whether he wanted it to or not. He clenched his teeth, suppressing his deep moan when he'd released inside the younger. He slowly rode out the rest of his orgasm, while now lazily stroking the younger's cock.

It didn't surprise Jean when Javert was the first to reach his climax. It was fitting actually. But still, it made him chuckle. "Don't get tired on me Javert, we're not done yet." He mentioned, smirking playfully.

Javert stared down at him for a moment, before returning the man's smirk. "Don't fret, I'll take care of you." He assured, placing a kiss to the corner of Jean's lips.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that?" He questioned curiously.

"I have an idea." Javert answered, and begun kissing along the man's jaw once more, making his way down the younger's body.

It was mostly pure instinct, curiosity and slight remembrance of the only other time he's experienced this that drove him to kiss his way down to the younger's member and then he had done what Jean never would've expected!

The younger gasped, the moment Javert had taken his erect cock into his mouth.

It was as if Javert was a whole nother person! First he didn't want to even kiss Jean, and now here he was, between his legs and sucking him off. Not that he was complaining. Who in their right mind would complain within this moment of pure pleasure?!

"Christ Javert..." Jean nearly growled himself, arching his hips up slightly. Javert wasn't no expert, however he was still damn good for a beginner. At least he knew to keep his teeth out of the way.

With that, with the feel of Javert's warm mouth around his aching member, it didn't take long until Jean found his own release. He gave Javert a warning before hand just in case Javert wanted to pull away.

To his surprise, the older male did not, and even though Javert made a face of disgust when he did pull away afterwards, he still swallowed.

"I didn't think you'd go to such lengths." Jean said, as Javert moved to lay beside him.

"I can be quite unpredictable. That aside, I'am not one who just half way does his job." Javert replied, daring to not look at Jean but instead the ceiling of the house.

"Sure." Jean mocked, turning to face his newly acquired lover. "You exceeded my expectations, Javert."

"I still failed at the challenge." Javert retorted, with a sigh, thinking back on it. He got some very pleasant sounds out of Jean but not a scream of his name like he intended.

"That does not matter, because you've brought something much more meaningful out of me, out of us both I believe." Jean spoke, calmly.

Javert gave it a moment of thought. Did he? No... Couldn't have...

"I was just caught up in the moment..." He muttered, now turning to face the other side of the room.

Jean stared at him for a bit before taking a deep breath. "I know, it'll take time to accept what you feel but please don't struggle and deny it. That'll only make the process harder."

"Valjean, do you honestly believe that by sleeping with someone can bring about love?" Javert asked, and there wasn't a bit of wonder in his voice. It was cold, just as it use to be. Regret and denial the sources more than likely. But no! Jean was not going to let Javert go back on this!

"No. But, this is something we've had for many of years. We are destined to have known one another and remain in each other's life." Jean stated, scooting closer to Javert. "There's a fire between us, that cannot be put out. It's wild, unpredictable but it's there nonetheless."

Javert chuckled, almost sarcastically. "Metaphors Valjean?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the younger.

"I figured a man such as you would prefer something aside from a simple, 'I'm in love with you.'" Jean grinned.

"And this isn't strange to you at all?" Javert questioned.

Jean shrugged. "It's a little strange. We've had more times than we can count of battles and of you trying to kill me or capture me... We were enemies once... But now, tonight we became lovers and that's where I'd like to stay... It is strange, even to me. However, it is something I feel we both need." He answered, with a smile as he draped an arm over Javert's waist.

"Gaining affection towards a thief..." Javert trailed off, with a scoff. "Life surely has weakened me."

"No Javert, you've just denied yourself what you truly need. There comes a point in time where loneliness will catch up to every man but it can't always be cured by just anyone. You have not gotten close to another, you have not spent much time with another - aside from me. That aside, we work together quite well, don't you think? We are opposites, you and I but yet we help to keep one another going. Isn't that how it's been?" Jean questioned.

"No, you just kept me on my feet constantly, with your cunning ways." Javert retorted.

Jean laughed. "Ah, but it was fun and amusing!" He exclaimed. "Tell me, has anyone else ever outwitted you like I?"

Javert shook his head. "That I must admit, you have something special about you... You're not the typical criminal."

"I thought so." Jean smirked. "I enjoyed angering you. It was adorable."

Javert rolled his eyes, turning once again to look away from the other, only to hide his blush. "Humph."

"Say, Javert, can I be the one on top next time?" Jean randomly asked after a moment's silence.

"Absolutely not!" Javert exclaimed right away. "I will not lose that position as well!" He growled

"Ah! So there will be a next time?"

Damnit! Jean had him there.

"Yes, I suppose there will. I told you, little by little though... We'll take this slow from now on... And I mean it!" Javert answered firmly. Hell, he didn't have anyone else. Aside from the idiots on the force he once knew, morals and his commitment to justice and what was right, Jean was all he had in life.

Well, the force was no more to him and justice has no meaning now. Morals and righteousness went out the window tonight... All for the sake of some petty man he's spent a good portion of his life watching over, and trying to capture once more... Fuck, there was something there and damn if he didn't actually care for Jean and love the man himself... Especially after tonight, all they shared, all Javert done that no one else would ever know he was capable of.

Yet, it would not be said, not until he was ready to say it. Nor would it be shown, aside from this... Nights to come of where pride was meaningless and walls were broken and there was just them and giving themselves up to the other. Aside from that, things would be just as they were, until he was damn content with it all.

Jean however did not think the same. No. Jean had the complete opposite mind set of where Jean would show his affection regardless. Nothing would stop him from randomly kissing Javert, hugging him, touching him... His love would be known, no matter how the older male would react towards it all. Javert could sigh and complain all he wished of it, and deny it just like now within their talk. But, Jean was still determined to give the man the utmost signs of his love.

"Alright, Javert." Jean smiled, settling for something simpler and more fitting for Javert for the night. "As you wish." He added, briefly moving away from the man to crawl under the blanket after the cool air within the room started to bother him. When Javert done the same, Jean cuddled back up against him and his arm was back around the man again.

Javert sighed as expected, but Jean only tightened his grip.

"Goodnight, my inspector." Jean nearly whispered the words, yet they were still audible to Javert, given Jean was rather close and his head was now resting against the nape of his neck.

"Goodnight, Valjean." Javert replied, and nothing more was said as the two drifted off into their slumber.

* * *

Oh my God! I think that's the longest damn one-shot I ever written! Haha. I don't know how long I've been working on this but it's been a really long time. X.x

Anyways, hoped people enjoyed it. :D Be sure to let me know, yes? :3 I'd be very grateful!


End file.
